Nicholas Fury (Earth-2149)
| Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = , with graying temples | UnusualFeatures = Eye-patch over blind left eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, New York | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Sean Phillips | First = Marvel Zombies: Dead Days Vol 1 1 | Death = Marvel Zombies: Dead Days Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Fury’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Nick Fury of Earth-616. On board the SHIELD Helicarrier, Fury watched as the Avengers become infected then started to infect the city below. He believed that it could be contained, and conferred with strategists as to which losses were acceptable. He sent a message to all of the remaining meta-humans to meet aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, where he was organising a resistance force, and when the extremely varied bunch were all assembled on the Helicarrier, Nick explained how serious he believed the situation to be; that it was the end of the world. He also explained that whatever the histories of those assembled, anything not trying to eat them should currently be considered an ally. Fury sends a team back down to the surface, presumably in order to take out as many of the zombies as they can, and find any survivors. He also orders the more intelligent heroes to start working on ways to beat the contagion. Meanwhile, he makes a trip to Latveria, to try to get Doctor Doom on side, but Doom has supreme confidence in his mystical powers to keep Latveria safe, and refuses to join Nick’s resistance. Back at the Helicarrier, Tony Stark calls him to a lab, where he shows him a teleportation device he has been working on. Unfortunately, he explains, it can only work with a similar device in the destination dimension, and so will need coordination with the reality in order to escape. Just then, the zombified Fantastic Four burst into the lab and attack the unarmored Stark. Nick manages to get to the teleporter as Colossus, Thor, Storm, and Nightcrawler, come to investigate. Fury orders a quarantine lock-down, and two huge bulk-heads seal them in with the device. Realising there is no escape for them, and that the zombies could use the teleporter to infect other realities, Fury orders Thor to destroy the device so that this plague cannot spread to other dimensions. Thor completes the order just as the Thing crashes through the solid bulk-head, and the Fantastic Four kill Nick for his defiance while infecting the other heroes. | Powers = *Slowed aging process, provided by the Infinity Formula. | Strength = | Abilities = | Equipment = | Transportation = *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:One Eye Category:Fury Family Category:Martial Arts Category:Mutates Category:Advanced Longevity Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors